Elementalist - LOTR
by HavenMary
Summary: There are five of us, but I have been chosen to go along with Gandalf and his companions in their quest to destroy the ring and save Middle Earth. I travel along with them and protect Frodo and the ring...while I can, at least. Tenth walker and all that, OC x ?.


***** The story is still in progress, the main character may change, along with the direction of the plot*****

* * *

**Elementalist - Prologue**

We are not common, and some say we are merely a myth and that the only people who have such powers are wizards, some even relate us to Ents. But no wizard or Ent can control the elements like my small clan, they may be able to manipulate it in some way, but we Elementalist _**are**_ the elements. We were given an elvish form to better connect with our most trusted companions, the only ones who can truly understand us even when we cannot speak. We live to protect all of mankind, and in dark times like these, where even we are threatened of our peace, one member is set out to help fight against the source of evil.

I, Skye - a member of the clan, have been chosen to aid the wizard Gandalf in the journey to Mordor where Sauron threatens to take over.  
"Skye, Vulcan has prepared you your armor for your travels." Arcadia said, she is the woman we call our leader, she has the most experience and is the wisest of the five of us. We named ourselves after our most favored element, Vulcan, he has mastered fire, Rhea has mastered water, Dagan has mastered the earth, I have mastered the wind and Arcadia has mastered all of them.  
I nodded, "I will be on my way then."  
I found Vulcan sitting on the ground next to Dagan, who was leaning up against the tree that cradled his body perfectly, as they finished the last pieces of my equipment. I walked over, making no noise and sat down next to them.  
"We will be done soon." Dagan said.  
I watched as they formed the material with ease, a gold color was forming intricate patterns around what looked to be where the shoulders are of the cloak, white rimmed all of the gray material. Gold was shaped in a diamond form around the various of colors that represented the elements and was placed in intricate spots.  
"These," Vulcan pointed to the diamond shapes, "with whatever element you are using the color will glow."  
Dagan then pointed to both the fire diamond on the hood that was surrounded by more of the gold pattern, and the red and white chest armor that seemed as though it would fit my figure snugly and be able to bend and form at my will.

"We know fire is your least able element so we added these in hopes to help you, Vulcan made special care to make so it will boost the fire element, but not by much." He said.  
"It was very complicated, the first I have ever done." Vulcan said playfully and winked.  
I let a small smile tug at my normally pursed lips, "Gratitude. I wont let it go to waste."  
"Try it on." Dagan urged.

There is and has never been a reason to hide our bodies, though we may feel constricted and uncomfortable we hold no shame. The Gods have given us a body, but we are not completely human, it's rather difficult to explain. We have their bodies and are able to communicate, but that is all. We do not feed, sleep, nor reproduce like them because it is unnecessary. When we pass away the Gods can recreate us using the earth, our nutrients are from the healthy earth that surrounds us, and we do not have genders that set us apart from each other. We are all on equal grounds and treat each other with respect and dignity, like all should.

Dagan and Vulcan handed me each piece, I first slipped on the tight fit black legging that had white lines and swirls on them, then the plain black tight fitting top, the red chest armor that left my hips free to move, then a garb half skirt made of leather that had a pointed golden belt in the middle of my hips and a long black, white, and gold wide leather part of the skirt in the middle that didn't connect with the other piece. All in all it was very light, and it doesn't constrict my movements.  
"It suits you perfectly." Smiled Vulcan, "Now you just have to wait for the cloak."  
"I told you the white would fit perfectly with Skye's white hair and pale skin," Dagan said smugly. "Speaking of which, it's paler than usual. Are you not absorbing the earth surrounding us?"  
The armor allowed me to shrug with ease, my mind has been set on the journey for the past fortnight . "I've forgotten, perhaps it's the excitement?"  
Dagan smiled warmly at me, "You're first 'adventure', as Gandalf would call it."  
"More of a mission I would say," added in Vulcan as he held up a black cloak that matched perfectly with everything else, though the diamond shape had not taken on any color yet. "There, done. Now, just focus your powers on the diamond and it'll take the elements color." He gestured for me to try.  
"Didn't you say it was hard?" I questioned, my lips curled into a grin.  
"For me, yeah. Now hurry, if you keep dawdling you'll be late for the meeting ."  
I put my hand gloved in black atop the empty diamond shape and squeezed my eyes shut as it began to absorb the wind into it, It took on a bluish white color.

* * *

***** The story is still in progress, the main character may change along with the direction of the plot*****

Short, I know, sorry, but it's just a prologue and I want to see if it catches anyone's interest before I start spending time writing it.

This is my first fan-fiction but not the first story I have written. Please correct me if I've gotten any information wrong, or spelling or anything really. I take constructive criticism very well, and am always open to ways to improve my writing.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
